


The Mistake

by OptimisticSmiler



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Character Death, Gang Violence, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticSmiler/pseuds/OptimisticSmiler
Summary: The one where Delirious fucks up





	1. The fuck up

He fucked up, oh god he fucked up big time. Jonathan paced back and forth running is bloody hands through his hair. He didn't mean for this to happen! It just sort of did! One minute Evan and him were hanging out by the docks the next Evan was on the ground. He was just messing around! Why the hell didn’t he just give Evan the gun?!

Delirious had just barely became a member of the BBS gang a few days ago. Evan had taken a liking to him and asked if he wanted to hang out. They went to the beach, by the old docks, just talking and having fun. Then Jon saw Evan’s gun hanging loosely out of his back pocket. That's when a not so great idea popped in his head. Jon had yanked the gun from his pocket and aimed it at him.

“ Dude you actually shoot this?” He chuckled. Evan had spun around and gave him an uneasy look. Of course he would be uneasy, a stranger was pointing a gun at him.

“ Uh...yeah I have multiple times.” Evan shrugged, “ Give it back man Tyler will kill me if you shoot someone.” As he reached for it Delirious pulled away.

“ Awh come on man! I just want to look at it!” He whined. Why didn’t he just give him the gun?

“ Jon I’m serious. Give it back.” Evan grabbed the gun and pulled only for Jon to pull back.

“ No come on let me hold it!!” They tugged back and forth trying to get the gun away from the other.

“ Jonathan Give Me The G--” A loud bang left Delirious's ear ringing. Time slowed down for a moment. Delirious watched in horror as Evan staggered back. He gave him a confused and pained look, “ Y-You sh..shot...me…” He coughed before collapsing on the ground.  
Jon had dropped the gun after that and stared at him.

What was he going to do? He shot Evan! He fucking murdered Evan! If Tyler hears about this he was a dead man. You don’t go and killed the best friend of the most feared gang boss in Los Santos. 

He had to get rid of the body….there was no other way. He could make up a cover story afterwards maybe even have Luke frame someone else for this! Yeah...Jon just had to get rid of the body.

“ Okay...I can do this…” Jonathan knelt down and grabbed Evan’s body. Jon struggled as he lift him up but he managed to drag him to the car. Jonathan opened the trunk and pushed Evan inside. He was just about to shut the trunk when Evan’s phone began to ring. Jon froze unsure what to do. He was certain that was Tyler calling. If he ignored the phone call Tyler would get suspicious but if he answered what would he say? Jon took a deep breath before digging into Evan’s coat pocket and retrieving the phone. He wiped off his hand and swiped to answer.

“ H-Hello?” Damn did his voice crack? He sounded so nervous.

“ Uh Delirious?” Tyler’s voice came through, “ Where’s Ev? Why do you have his phone?”

“ Uh well Y-You see uh…” He gulped as he tried to think, “ Bathroom! Evan had to use the bathroom and left his phone here!” He gave a nervous chuckle.

“ And you just answer another person’s phone when they are gone?” Tyler sounded irritated now.

“ Well I saw it was you! And I thought it was super important so I uh...just answered?”

“ ...Whatever. Just tell Ev to call me back when he’s done okay?” With that Tyler hung up without so much as a goodbye. Jon sighed and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He quickly closed the trunk and hurried to get into the car. Jonathan sat there for a moment, taking in everything that just happened in the last ten minutes. He quickly fished out his phone and texted the only person he trusted.

[To: Luke] I fucked up…

He sat there for a solid minute before his phone buzzed.

[ From: Luke] What happened this time?

Oh Luke, always so caring.

[ To: Luke] I shot Evan.

Not a second after he hit send his phone rang. Delirious smiled nervously before answering.

“ You Did What?!!” Luke’s voice boomed through the phone. Jon waited for the ringing to stop before putting the phone to his ear again.

“ It was...I didn’t mean...Look Luke I, “ He stammered and stumbled through his words, “ It was an Accident!!” He screamed.

“ An accident?!” Luke screamed back” Jon...you don’t go around accidentally killing people!! You stupid bitch why?!!”

“ I’m Sorry!!” He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at this moment. Luke sounded so pissed, “ He’s in my trunk…”

“ YOU PUT HIS BODY IN YOUR CAR?!” Okay ow...Luke really needed to stop yelling. His friend sounded like he was about to explode on the other end of the line. Delirious patiently waited for him to cool down. There was a small sigh before Luke spoke again, “ Get your ass home right now Jonathan…”

“ Okay...Luke?” He asked timidly.

“ What?” A very annoyed response.

“ I...I didn’t...mean it.” Fuck he could feel the tears coming now.It wasn’t like he wanted to shoot Evan. He just wanted to be funny and his finger just slipped, “ I liked him...I didn’t...I wouldn’t...do it on purpose…”

“ Jon...good damnit.” Luke groaned, “ Just get home okay? We’ll figure this out.”

“ Okay…” Delirious said a small goodbye before he hung up the phone and turning the car on.

The sun was barely starting to rise as he drove towards Luke’s house. This was going to be a long day.


	2. The Conversation

It took Delirious about an hour to get to Luke’s house. The ride didn’t usually take that long but with the threat of being caught he took the alleys and back ways to get there.

Luke’s house wasn’t much of a house. It was mostly a car repair shop mixed with living necessities. The main building had a small apartment above it while the down stairs was the garage and office space. Luke had won it at an underground auction after the previous owner was shot and killed by some gang members a few years back. Delirious remembered how much fun it was to fix the place up. Getting those blood stains out of semi white carpet was a bitch though but at the end of the day it was home.

The place was empty as he drove closer. Luke had kept the place up and running after he got it. He helped out a lot of gangs with cars and what not. Even let a few members crash on the couch when they have no place to go. He was respected by almost every gang in Los Santos. Even the BBS would stop by for a few tune ups every now and again.

Delirious pulled into one of the garages where Luke was waiting for him. The bearded man gave a one eyed glare at him as he parked. He keeps forgetting how Luke lost his eye, or rather Luke keeps changing the story on him.

He sat in the car for a moment to afraid to come out with a angry Luke in the room. But he wasn’t given much of a choice when he friend stomped over and forcefully removed him from the vehicle. The next thing he knew he was being pinned to a dirty concrete wall. Luke wasted no time getting in his face.

“ I told you time and time again. Stay Out Of Trouble.” He growled, “ And you never fucking listen Jon! How the Fuck are you going to get out of this one huh?!”

“ I...well I was gonna…” Delirious bit his lower lip unsure on what to say. He could feel tears in his eyes now, “ Luke I’m sorry…”

“ Again with the fuck sorry bullshit!” Luke shook his head, “ Sorry’s don’t fix shit Jonathan! Sorry’s don’t bring back the fucking dead! You of all people should know that!” He let go of Delirious letting the smaller male sink to the floor.

Luke was normally as very chill guy. Nothing seemed to faze him and he leaned to keep his cool at a young age. But when he gets mad he gets scary. So scary Delirious usually runs and hides when he's in totally meltdown mode. He knew Luke was trying his hardest not to explode right now. He wouldn’t blame him if he did though. Jon did just fuck up both their lives with one single bullet.

“ Why don’t you ever think--”

“ Guys?” Luke stopped and turned towards the door. There stood a man wearing nothing more than a baggy tank top and pajama shorts. Delirious let out a sigh of relief, it was only Ryan. He and Luke had been dating for about two years now. They had met while Luke was out on a call, the poor guy had lost his way around the city and ended up on the wrong side of town. Luke offered his help and things went on from there. The first time Luke introduced Ryan, Jonathan felt like he’d been introduced to a lifelong friend. They just seemed to click.

“ You guys are in here right?” Ryan spoke up again. Delirious frowned and slowly stood up. Poor guy had lost his eyesight in a crash a year back. Luke had dropped everything in order to take care of him.

“ Ryan you’re supposed to be asleep.” Luke sighed as he walked over to his boyfriend. 

“ You guys were yelling.” Ryan mumbled, “ I got worried.”

“ Shit sorry. Everything's okay Jon just pissed me off again. Come on let’s get you back to bed.” He gently took his hand and began guiding Ryan back upstairs, “ Jon go take a shower. We’ll deal with this later.” He called back behind him.

Delirious shuffled a bit before looking towards the car. Maybe Vanoss was still alive somehow, maybe the bullet didn’t hit anything vital. He was about to go and check when Luke said his name again, in a more stern voice. He sighed and reluctantly made his way out of the garage.

He made sure to take his time in the shower scrubbing off all the blood and dirt from his body. What was he going to do? He was sure Tyler had been trying to call Evan again. He probably knew something was wrong. Hopefully they could get rid of the body before Tyler came poking around. He was already thinking of an alibi as he rinsed off his hair.

He would tell Tyler that Evan didn’t come back from the bathroom and when he went to check on his the Canadian was nowhere in sight. Then he would tell Tyler he forgot the phone on the beach because he went to look for Evan and then-- he slammed his head against the bathroom wall. He was a terrible person! He just killed someone close to him and he was already planning on hiding the evidence! Delirious slide down and sat on the floor letting the semi warm water hit him. Tyler was going to kill him if he found out. But it felt so wrong lying about it.

They had let him in with open arms. Telling him he was part of the family now. Evan had showed him around and he felt so comfortable with them. Of course he had to fuck it up somehow. What kind of psycho kills his family? Apparently him.

The water had gone cold by the time he got out. He quickly dried himself off and put on some spare clothes Luke had for him. All the rest of his stuff was back at the BBS hideout. They gave him his own room when he joined and he didn’t hesitate move in. How the hell was he going to get his stuff back now?

He left the bathroom, trying to think of ways to sneak in and grab his belongings.

“ What the hell are you guys doing here?” A familiar voice made Delirious stop in the hallway.Who was Luke talking to? Turning towards the stairs he cautiously moved towards them. He peered down into the main office were two figures stood. He recognized Luke standing impatiently at the door.

“ Well um...we came to see if...well more if you’ve seen...” Another voice stumbled through his words. Delirious strained his eyes to get a clearer look at them. He recognized the mohawk instantly. Brock, Tyler’s right hand man. He was mostly the mom of the group. Brock had given him a welcome basket filled with snacks when he first joined. Tyler told him he was being to nice but Jon appreciate the gift.

“ Evan's gone.” He noticed how Brock’s voice shook as he spoke, “ He didn’t come back last night and he isn't answering his phone. He always answers his phone! Especially for Tyler!”

“ Brock calm down buddy.” Luke spoke gently and placed a hand on Brock’s shoulder, “ Come on sit down and tell me what’s happening.” Delirious backed away slightly as Luke motioned Brock to sit in one if the uncomfortable chairs in the office.

“ Tyler has everyone searching for him.” Brock said as he placed his face in his hands,” I came here cause Jonathan usually hangs out with you.” Delirious heart began beating fast, “ He was the last person with Evan! I have to talk to him! He may know where he is!” Luke glanced up at the stairway eye locking onto Jon’s.

“ Well…” This was it. Luke was going to rat him out. Brock will know he’s here and take him to Tyler. Delirious was ready to bolt when Luke spoke up again, “ Jon hasn’t been home in days.”

“ What?” What?

“ Ever since he joined you guys he hasn’t been home.” Luke sounded almost hurt as he spoke, “ Sure he calls and texts but he hasn’t once stopped by.” His eye never left Delirious as he spoke, “ I thought he was passed out drunk somewhere but now that Evan’s missing I’m...worried.” How could he sound so genuine? Luke looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“ Oh Toonz...I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Brock shuffled and pulled Luke into a tight hug, “ We’ll find them I promise.”

“ I hope so...that idiot always gets himself into trouble.” Luke slowly pulled away and stood up,” Thanks for coming over. I’ll keep a look out for Evan…”

Brock stood up and moved towards the door, “ We’ll keep an eye out for Delirious.” Brock sighed as he opened the door, “ We’ll...we’ll find them Cartoonz.” Luke only nodded before saying one last goodbye and shutting the door.

It was quiet for a moment before Luke spoke up, “ You can come down now…”

Delirious slowly made his way down the stairs and walked towards Luke,” You lied to him.”

“ Yes I did and it gave you more of a cover story.” Luke walked passed him towards the garage, “ Come on let’s get rid of the body.”

“ Right…” Delirious followed after him,” He sounded...so sad.”

“ Everyone gets upset when they lose someone.” Luke shrugged.

“ Even you?” Luke didn’t answer as he opened the door to the garage.

“ The sooner we do this the safer you’ll be-- SonofaBitch!” Luke cursed as he rushed towards the car. Delirious froze at the doorway staring at the opened trunk. A bloody trail went towards one if the doors that led outside. He slowly walked over to Luke and peered inside the trunk. Evan was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one but I got through it! I mostly write at night so expect slow updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated ;3


End file.
